


【Hannigram】My Name is Will Graham, Not Will Lecter.

by Rebekah_Kong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Kong/pseuds/Rebekah_Kong
Summary: *领养梗，年龄差不明，注意避雷





	【Hannigram】My Name is Will Graham, Not Will Lecter.

**Author's Note:**

> *领养梗，年龄差不明，注意避雷

“我的名字是威尔·格雷汉姆，不是威尔·莱克特。”  
威尔在教师拿着花名册点名的时候如是说。

威尔在很小的时候就成了孤儿，但这并不妨碍他知道自己的姓氏，并且将自己的姓氏铭记于心，仿佛这就是世界上唯一的属于他的东西，他要将它带走，直到带进坟墓里。  
于是他就将他的姓氏带走了，那是他还有一年就要入学的时候，威尔被一个护工带到那位男人的面前，他当然清楚这是什么意思，孤儿院里的人来来去去，只是今天刚好轮到他而已。

“我的名字是汉尼拔·莱克特。”他在牵着威尔的手走出孤儿院那道比威尔身高要高三倍的铁门时候说道。  
“我的名字是威尔·格雷汉姆。”威尔回应，语气平淡，他只是在陈述一个事实。  
“从今天开始，你的名字就是威尔·莱克特。”  
“我的名字是威尔·格雷汉姆，不是威尔·莱克特。”  
威尔反应很快，他还可以再快些，生怕迟了半秒，这世界上唯一的属于他的东西就会被带走。他可以被这个男人带走，属于他的东西不可以。

汉尼拔是一个心如明镜的人，手里牵着的是怎样的一个男孩子，他清楚得很。他左边脸颊的肌肉动了动，当然以那个男孩的高度根本不会看到。他没有再说话，带着男孩上了车。  
男孩被带到了他的住所里，汉尼拔领着他参观，告知他必要的规定。男孩点着头，脸上的表情仍然一片冷淡。之后他们一同用了餐，食物是美妙的食物，这点不容置疑，男孩的心动了一动，汉尼拔从男孩用餐的速度就可以看出来。

“威尔，”  
“格雷汉姆。”

威尔在嘴里还含着一口炒饭的时候喷出来了话，他知道这是不礼貌的行为，但是他必须要快人一步。汉尼拔没有生气，他顺着威尔的话接下去，“你知道我不是你的敌人。”  
威尔将嘴里的饭咽了下去，放下勺子，抬头看着他的领养人。  
“希望我们将会相处得很愉快。”  
汉尼拔十指交叉，放在餐桌上道。

作为一名心理学专家，汉尼拔很容易就可以跳过磨合这个步骤，直接展开使双方都舒服的生活方式。他们从来不会评价对方的生活，但奇怪的是他们之间却也不疏远，仿佛是心有灵犀一般，他们知道对方心里在想什么。这对汉尼拔来说不足为奇，但是对威尔来说，他现在还不知道这种奇怪的亲密感就是日后他会接触到的共情，他的内心有一丝被看穿的触动，但他依然对此闭口不谈。  
威尔又长大了些，成了一个适龄入学的男孩。是的，他当然还只是一个男孩，离他成为一个男人还有十几年的时间。他入学了，第一件事就是纠正教师对他的称呼。

“我的名字是威尔·格雷汉姆，不是威尔·莱克特。”

此后，威尔仍不厌其烦地纠正道。汉尼拔对此表示接受，只是在威尔申请身份证的时候，他拿出领养的文件，将威尔身份证上的姓氏重新改为了莱克特。

“好像改个姓氏就能让我属于你一样。”  
威尔长得又大了一些，说起话来没有当初般拘谨。  
“如果改个姓氏并不会使你属于我，那你何必在意你是姓格雷汉姆，还是姓莱克特呢？”  
这句话很有道理，威尔心想，如果他在意，他就真的成了属于莱克特的人了。  
威尔，不是莱克特的所有物。

回程的路上，汉尼拔没有再牵威尔的手了。

威尔成年的那一天，汉尼拔做了一桌丰盛的菜给他庆祝。威尔本以为汉尼拔会邀请一堆社会名流到餐桌上来，但是汉尼拔没有。他没有问，汉尼拔没有答。他们一同用餐，跟威尔第一天到这房子里来的时候一样。安静，只属于他们二人的一餐。

属于男人和男孩的最后一餐。

威尔要走了，他要去匡提科。

他真的长大了，长成了一个男人。

只是，去到匡提科的第一天，威尔有点想念汉尼拔做的饭。在外面，吃到的，永远不是那个味。

从学习到毕业，再被分配工作，又是好几年的时光，但是在这段时光里，汉尼拔却消失在了威尔的生命里，同样的，威尔也消失在汉尼拔的生命里。从分别的那一天开始，他们就在对方的眼里看到了他们的约定，约定彼此不再出现在对方的生命中。这对他们公平吗？他们不知道，也不想知道。

威尔晋升得很快，这很大一部分要归功于他的共情能力。是的，他现在知道这个词了。但同时，他也被调离得很快，这同样是多亏了他的共情能力。最后的一次，他被调到了巴尔的摩。但这被说成是邀请，威尔的身份是一名犯罪分析专家。

“真神奇，杰克给你请来的心理评估师跟你有个同样的姓氏。”  
“格雷汉姆？”  
“莱克特。我真不明白为什么你宁愿每次去纠正别人，都不愿意去警局改个名字。”  
威尔没有回应，因为他自己也不明白。

“噢，威尔，你来了。这位是汉尼拔·莱克特博士。”杰克介绍道，“这是威尔，”  
“威尔·格雷汉姆。”  
威尔向汉尼拔伸出手，他对名字的纠正却已经不像当初那么急躁。

他们再一次共进了晚餐。

属于男人和男人的第一餐。

味道一点儿都没有变，是威尔记忆中的味道。这顿饭依然吃得很安静，他们会交谈，却是有默契般绝口不提在这两顿饭之间发生的任何事情。

但汉尼拔总会知道。

他入侵了威尔的脑子，看到了威尔经受过的痛苦和绝望。而他还要更残忍一些，他要将威尔彻底破碎。

威尔当然也知道。

他能与凶手共情，他当然也能够跟汉尼拔共情。不可避免地，震惊地，理所当然地，任由汉尼拔将自己彻底破碎。

“威尔·莱克特。”  
“我的名字是威尔·格雷汉姆，不是威尔·莱克特。”  
威尔在主控官开口时致意道。

他是一个孤儿，从来就没有什么是属于他的，就算是汉尼拔对他的爱，他也从来没想过会属于他。

在被释放之后的一段时间里，威尔破碎得有点不像他自己，他像碎片一样割裂了他和其他人的关系，然后鲜血淋漓地出现在汉尼拔面前，倒下。

他养大了他，他培育了他，最后，他抛弃了他。

是威尔先抛弃的他，汉尼拔更正道。

然而谁先抛弃谁并不会使事情的结果发生什么实质性变化，最后的局面都会是一次再会面。威尔旧伤未愈，又添新患地坐到了汉尼拔旁边，微笑。

和好吗？  
不和好。

他们的和好需要经历一次血的洗礼，而红龙给了他们血的机会。

“威尔，”  
“莱克特。威尔·莱克特。”  
这是威尔想带进坟墓的，世界上唯一的属于他的东西。  
他们耳鬓厮磨，说着他们才会懂的情话。

在坠落的过程中，汉尼拔牵住了威尔的手。

“我的名字是威尔·格雷汉姆，但也是威尔·莱克特。”  
威尔向汉尼拔邀请到家里来的一屋子人自我介绍道。是的，家，不是住所，不是房子，他有了一个家。汉尼拔在威尔小时候给过他一个相同的地方，但在威尔心中，那不是家。家是一个互通心意的地方，是一个血肉相融的地方，是一个以你之名冠我之姓的地方。

威尔·莱克特。  
你的名字，我的姓氏。


End file.
